


Le Argent Pâtisserie

by victurius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Allison inherits the family bakery after Victoria dies. Lydia tries to help her with the baking part.





	Le Argent Pâtisserie

“I can’t do this,” Allison cried, her hands sinking into the delicate dough she’d made managed to create on her fifteenth try at making bread. The brunette was leaning heavily on the kitchen counter, staring down at the dough fixedly as though willing it to knead itself. “No matter what I do I can’t roll it out properly.” Frustrated and annoyed, Allison pounded the dough with her right fist causing a loud bang as it connected with the wooden board underneath it before heaving an exasperated sigh and closing her eyes.

“Well, I always heard punching dough was the best way to bake it,” Lydia commented sardonically from behind Allison. The redhead had been leaning against the wall watching her girlfriend’s feeble and unsuccessful attempts to cook: something that Allison clearly did not have a natural talent for. Despite how cute Allison looked in her flowery apron with a face covered in flour, Lydia couldn’t stand by and watch anymore. Casually Lydia sauntered over to Allison’s side and wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. It hadn’t been easy for the brunette since Victoria died and on top of dealing with her mother’s death, she’d been forced to deal with running the business she’d left behind, something that Allison had never been equipped to deal with. Unable to do much else, Lydia rested her head on Allison’s shoulder and rubbed her side soothingly.

“I can show you how to properly knead dough if you want, honey,” Lydia offered quietly, wrapping her arms tightly around Allison. “Or we can leave it for today, close the shop, go home and try tomorrow, whatever you want.” Her voice was quiet and soft, attempting to ease the pain and stress away from her partner. All Lydia wanted to do was make things better for her, she just didn’t know how anymore.

“No, I want to do this,” Allison insisted, still staring intently at the mound of dough in front of her. “How hard can it be, right?” The brunette reasoned, her fingers finding the malleable pile and pressing on it gently.

“No, babe,” Lydia began moving her hands from Allison’s waist to the brunette’s hands. “Let me show you.” Gently Lydia gripped onto Allison’s fingers and moved them into the dough over and over; kneading it properly like Lydia had learned a few years back. “You have to be firm, but gentle with it,” the redhead instructed, her words whispered into Allison’s ear as she concentrated on showing Allison the perfect way to knead the dough. “It’s an art, it just takes a little practice, but you’ll get it.”

The calming chime of Lydia’s voice settled Allison’s nerves and soon the brunette extracted her fingers from the bread and leaned back against her girlfriend.

“What would I do without you?” Allison asked quietly, as though this was something that had been on her mind. It was quite possible since it had only been a few weeks since Allison lost her mother, it would only be natural for her to be worrying about losing other people as well.

“You’ll never have to find out,” Lydia insisted, wrapping her arms back around Allison’s waist and pulling her tight to her body, her lips finding Allison’s neck and kissing lightly.

All Allison did was hum pleasantly and intertwine her own fingers with Lydia’s which were resting on the brunette’s stomach lightly. They remained that way for a few seconds and Lydia could hear the small sniffles of her girlfriend as she quietly shed a tear for her departed mother, but it was okay because Lydia would always be here to hold Allison as she cried. Lydia would always be there for Allison, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow my tumblr and send me prompts! I'd appreciate it :)
> 
> [victurius.tumblr.com](http://www.victurius.tumblr.com)


End file.
